Lucid
by charrrmed
Summary: Since everyone has plans for the summer, Bonnie is forced to take care of a very drunk Damon, and the vampire takes the opportunity to air out some feelings.


**Summary**: Since everyone has plans for the summer, Bonnie is forced to take care of a very drunk Damon, and the vampire takes the opportunity to air out some feelings.

**A/N**: This is written for **skysamuelle** on the Bamon Kink Meme at livejournal. Forgive the fact that this contains no sex!

**The Prompt**: Drunk sex: Since stelena are away for the summer, a very sober Bonnie is forced to take care of a massively drunk Damon. She picks him up from the bar and decides to stay in with him at the boarding hourse to make sure no killing of the innocent occurs.

Problem is, Damon has a little crush on her and is very demostrative about it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters.

**Lucid**

Bonnie dropped Damon on his oversized bed, and because he had been putting his weight on her, she went down too. "Oof," she let out when she landed on top of him.

Damon sighed contentedly.

Bonnie huffed. "Okay." She was out of breath from dragging him from the bar to her car, from her car to the boarding house, up the stairs, through the hallway, and to his bed. "You need to…take off your shoes…so you can go to sleep." More than once she questioned how drunk he truly was. That glassy look in his eyes did not necessarily mean that he was so far gone. She frowned when he moaned with a satisfied smile on his face. "You're insane if you think I'm gonna take your shoes off for you."

"Nope! Can do it. I can do it." He lifted himself and just sat on the edge of the bed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and plopped next to him, crossing her arms. She could not believe she was here. She had been watching a movie with her father, a rarity since she had gone away to college two years ago and lived on campus, when she had gotten Stefan's call. He had asked her to go pick Damon up from a bar because he was drunk. Why couldn't he do it? Because he and Elena were spending the summer in the south of France. Nice, to be exact. She had, of course, completely forgotten that. Caroline was in Vegas with Tyler, and Jeremy…Well, Jeremy was spending two weeks with 'a couple of friends' in New Orleans. She had heard it from the man himself when she had happened across him and Tyler hanging out.

Bonnie did not realize that she was currently pouting. She knew that Jeremy's new crush was going too. It seemed like this one might actually go somewhere since it seemed she and Jeremy weren't going to sleep with each other again any time soon. Oh yes. They had broken up seven months ago, but they started to get on each other's nerves two months into it because who the hell was this new girl Elena kept trying _not_ to talk about whenever she was around. Who was he seeing? It had only been two months! And yes, that guy kept flirting with her. So? It's not like she was interested, because she was currently heartbroken. Well, so was he! Still they argued, and he would look her up and down with disdain before he left the room and she would chase after him to ask what that hell that look was about, and so they fell into bed together. It was as amazing as when they were together, except for the part where they couldn't look at each other at first afterwards. Then she became embarrassed, and it was comfortable again. They didn't get back together. They agreed that they did not want post breakup drama to tarnish what they had. They also did not want casual sex with each other. Three months later, they fell back each other's arms because they had _really_ gotten comfortable. They were becoming friends again and both were glad, but then all of a sudden they were purposely brushing up against each other, sitting too close on the couch, and playing with each other too much. He didn't have to pinch the loose skin on her waist. She didn't have to keep jumping on his back, asking for a ride.

But now he was in New Orleans with some new girl that had caught his interest. She had gone on one date since then, danced with guys at clubs, but on the whole she was-

Damon cleared his throat loudly. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over me? While you were over there contemplating your _life_ choices, I could've escaped through the window," he drawled lazily.

Here. With a drunk vampire. "As if you could make it to the window." She saw that he had managed to take his shoes off and was now lying on the bed with his eyes closed. And that grin was still on his face. "Okay, now you just need to fall asleep so I can leave," she instructed, raising her eyebrows.

"You could spend the night," he suggested.

"But I won't. Now sleep."

They had long formed a friendship. They trusted each other and always had each other's backs whether they were in a battle or not. Long gone were their days of resentment and begrudging conversations. Not so gone were their disagreements. They were a mark of their friendship, so even though the strategizing for upcoming fights usually took place between her, him, and Stefan, it was never smooth sailing. They locked horns often, scoffed at the other's suggestions when they weren't straight up shooting it down, and Damon's memories of her aneurysms were always fresh. As it was, Bonnie had only gone to pick him up to make sure he did not bring anyone innocent into his drunken atmosphere. There was another change though: Damon flirted with her a lot more now, and she reciprocated. Sometimes she would even initiate the flirting. He had taken to this habit of sometimes running his index finger down whatever part of her arm was bare while he flirted with her. Bonnie did not take it too seriously. He was just a big flirt who was taking advantage of the fact that they were getting more comfortable with each other.

"You're doing it again," he whined, stretching out the last word.

Bonnie winced. Sometimes his obnoxiousness was too much to bear.

"What the hell have you got to think about? All's quiet in Mystic Falls. You're over _Jer_." He used to sometimes refer to him as 'Gilbert' when Bonnie was still his girlfriend. That always made her upset. He stopped doing it when he realized he was pissing her off. Then after he heard they had slept together two months ago, he started calling him _'Jer,'_ always with the emphasis, whenever Bonnie was present. He was waiting for her to ask him why.

Bonnie looked at him. His eyes were closed. Is he just looking at her when she's distracted or something? She turned on the bed so that one of her legs was folded in front of her while the other hung on the floor. His bed was a little too high. "Why don't I ask you a version of that question," she stated. "What the heck are you getting drunk over?" Because last she had checked, he was over the Elena thing. After he had actually gotten into a physical fight with his brother over it, he kind of just…dropped it.

"A thorn in my side. A beautiful, sometimes so cute it's _revolting_, smart, strong, powerful…woman." He had not meant to get drunk. He had only gone out for a drink. All really was quiet in Mystic Falls, and he had simply wanted to have a nice night out. He had started to think about how things had not been so peaceful between him and his brother in a _really_ long time; he had thought about Elena and how his heart did not even pinch anymore at the thought of giving her up. And then he had started to think about Bonnie. It had started off well enough: he had thought about how he made her laugh, her flirtatious looks, her disapproving looks, the times they would spend alone, the times he would appear where she was, their hot practice sessions. And then his spirits started to sink when he thought of his feelings for her. The little witch had been stirring his body for a really long time (since she tried to kill him, in fact), but she had started stirring his heart a couple of months ago. It was disconcerting how happy he would get when she walked into a room. His heart had even attempted to flutter, he was sure, though he had succeeded in keeping the dead thing in its place. His greatest hope is that none of this reflected on his face the way _Jer's_ emotions about her used to be so damn naked. He tended to be diligently private about his more serious feelings, but this woman had him questioning years of practice.

He opened his eyes and pinned her, and his look had the effect on Bonnie that he wanted. She swallowed and looked at him until she couldn't take his stare and she looked away. He grinned, satisfied. "You know I'm talking about you, right?" he asked just to drive the point home.

Bonnie inhaled and exhaled loudly as she looked at the door to his room. She licked her lips and looked back at him. "Yes." He had never said anything like that to her before, and to pretend she did not know he was talking about her as soon as he said 'thorn in my side' was useless. What affected her was the fact that she heard more than complaint in his voice: she heard fondness. She heard…affection. "I'm a thorn in your side? It took this long for me to drive you to drink?" she asked, coking her head with a little smile. She wondered if that thing about people being more truthful when drunk applied to vampires. To _Damon_.

Damon chuckled. "Apparently."

The way he was looking at her was so tender, mixed with a hint of something more, that it made Bonnie want to fidget. But she certainly would not fidget in front of Damon.

"Have you ever fantasized about fucking me?" he asked seriously, his eyes narrowed a little.

Ah. _There_ was that 'something more.' His bluntness didn't faze her. What threw Bonnie off guard was the way he phrased the question. Has _she_ ever fantasized about. _Fucking_. _Him_. It threw her for a loop because, yes, she has thought about it actually. He made it hard not to. Very slowly, she had come to admit that he was in fact a beautiful man. He was very funny, inappropriate, and self-aggrandizing in the worst but also most endearing way. He actually had it in him to be a gentleman for the sake of being a gentleman. He was sexy. So she _has_ entertained taking him down in the Salvatore living room and riding him to both of their satisfaction.

"Once or _twice_," she admitted, stretching her mouth. Why not just throw it out there? He had. And he obviously was not going to fall asleep any time soon. If she was going to stick around, she might as well be entertained. She realized, though, that her confession had put her on shaky ground. She had accepted his topic of conversation without first deciding how she wanted it to end.

Her admission surprised Damon. She actually, not for the first time, made him stop before shooting off at the mouth. She's fantasized about sleeping with him. He wanted more than that however. He had given her more than that. "And? About my sparkling personality?" He smiled at her resulting laughter.

"And…your personality is a pain in my ass." She knew she could not stop there; she could not run away, not when he hadn't. The situation was messing with her heart. She was excited and anxious. He looked the picture of composure with his ringed hand resting on his chest. She shrugged. "You're pretty nice to have around." Another shrug. "I like having you around," she said softly. And then she dove in. "Around me."

Her words punched him in the gut so hard that Damon questioned if she had done it on purpose. It's certainly a move he would've pulled. And she has a habit of throwing his game back at him. But that wasn't important. What was important was what she had said and the fact that he found himself believing her whole-heartedly. He wanted his next move to be smooth, but the drinking really had gotten to him. So he struggled to support himself on one elbow, and he tugged insistently at her collar, leaving no room for questioning what he wanted.

Bonnie did not resist. She kissed him, and when he deepened the kiss she tasted scotch. Scotch, scotch, and nothing but scotch. She scooted closer in order to get more, more of his lips and more of the feelings he was causing within her.

Damon explored her mouth, taking his time and hoping to God he would not lose his coordination. First impressions last a long time with this one. He knew that better than anyone. He kissed her the way he's wanted to for a long time. He kissed her in a way he hoped she would not forget. He kissed her slow and sensual, the way he thought she deserved to be kissed the majority of times.

Bonnie was the one who broke the kiss. She was breathless, and she had started to get overwhelmed. She was very impressed.

Damon's eyes flared. He could only describe the look in her eyes as hungry.

Bonnie saw that his head kept bobbing due to his inebriation, and she found that touching. She stroked his cheek, and she went in for more.

Damon lied back down, and she followed, positioning herself on top of him and controlling the kiss. It thrilled her to have such access to him.

They made out and he spent so much time on her neck that she was sure to have a big hickey the next day.

Damon lifted her black shirt, and Bonnie slipped it off. He fumbled with the clasp of her bra and when Bonnie realized he wasn't getting anywhere, she took it off herself. She tried to lean down to continue the kiss, but he kept her in place. Bonnie steadied her breathing as his eyes ravished her exposed breasts. He weighed them in his palms, and his touch electrified her.

She ran her hands down his chest and felt his erection stiff between her legs. She decided that if she was going to have a one night stand with Damon Salvatore, because who knows how things would go between them when he sobered up, then _he_ was going to fuck _her_. She wanted him to take control, put his moves where his mouth is; give him a chance to try to add her to the list of women satisfied by his prowess. This is what Bonnie wanted, so imagine the look on her face when Damon flipped her over and said:

"Oh God. Oh no, no, no. Shit!"

"What?" she asked, thinking from the way he was frowning at her and breathing hard that she had something on her face.

"I can't," he said and rolled off of her. He tried to catch his breath. _Damn_. He was more drunk than he thought. At some point he had thought he had been embellishing, but apparently not. He looked at Bonnie who was staring at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" she deadpanned.

"I'm drunk," he stated uselessly. He was starting to get very pissed at himself. He finally had Bonnie, and he was too damn drunk to show her a good time. "But we don't have to stop," he said and started kissing her neck, always one to look for the silver lining in sexual situations.

Bonnie scoffed in disbelief.

"I'll make it up to you when I'm sober," he said into her neck.

He sure as hell will. Because she had a fantasy to live out. But as it was, his lips on her neck and his hands on her breasts felt really good. She laid him down and got on top. She'd give him his fantasy and collect hers in the morning.

The End


End file.
